


The Name of the Lost

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, joelay - Freeform, possible continuation/full story, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's only hope to bring Ray back is to tame the beast, inside and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name of the Lost

“Come back, please.”

Joel’s voice was small and wavering, a tone he’d never thought would come out of his mouth. He held his hand out in offering and did his best to not move his gaze from the once familiar eyes that now held no memory or recognition behind harsh yellow orbs.

A growl and a snap caused Joel to jump slightly and retract his hand but instead of turning away, he moved in closer to the wolf that stood before him. 

“You know me,” he said quietly. “No one’s going to harm you. There’s no one else here. I’m going to protect you. I promise.”

However, Joel’s words seemed to only anger the beast and it bared its teeth, daring Joel to come no closer. A chord struck inside the man and he felt his composure slowly crumbling.

“Oh God, don’t do this. Please remember. Remember me, my scent, who we are together…us.” Tears were now falling from Joel’s face, but he wiped them away and stepped towards the wolf again. 

A predatory growl rose from the wolf’s throat, yet it seemed to have an air of curiosity, sniffing slightly at the space in front of Joel. In desperation, Joel reached out again, only to have the beast snap at the hand. It was then that everything seemed like a lost cause and Joel slowly accepted his fate. 

“I guess since I can’t get you back, this is goodbye, isn’t it?” He looked at the wild animal in front of him and knew if he turned his back, he’d be torn down in an instant. He could feel the inevitable coming, but decided he’d rather be killed looking at the one he loved, knowing he tried to help, than a failing coward. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” Joel collapsed onto his knees and let the tears stream down his cheeks as the wolf stalked closer to its prey. “I’m sorry I let the beast take over when I said I wouldn’t.” 

He could feel the wolf’s breath on him and he looked up at it, seeing the gleaming teeth and burning eyes. Feeling his final moments upon him, Joel shook his head and struggled to give a smile.

“I love you, Ray. I hope we’ll be together again soon.” 

Joel closed his eyes and felt a peace come over him as he waited for the jaws to clamp down on him. Then, the wind picked up and a howl sounding on all sides of him, before a pained yelp hit Joel’s ears. Snapping his eyes open out of instinct, Joel watched in fear and amazement as he saw the wolf in front of him scream out in pain and the features transforming. The limbs began to shorten and the mouth turned into that of a human’s while the hair began disappearing into the body. Before long, a hunched over figure had fallen in front of Joel, and the wind died down, leaving a circle of leaves around him. 

Crawling over on his hands and knees in a feverish manner, Joel turned the figure onto their back and couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Ray’s face, looking almost as if he were asleep.

“Ray?” Joel tested the waters and held back an excited yell as Ray’s eyes fluttered open.

Letting out a groan, Ray pushed himself up on an arm and blinked a few more times before looking at Joel. “What…” He winced as he tried to get up into a seated position. “Is it over?”

Joel looked at Ray in confusion at first and then realized what the other meant. “Oh…no. I don’t think the blood moon is over, but-you’re here and…this doesn’t make sense.”

Both men could still see the red colored moon in the sky and yet, it seemed as if Ray wasn’t going to be turning back into a wolf anytime soon. Ray held his hands out in front of him and stared before directing his attention back to Joel.

“How?” 

Joel shrugged as he took his coat off to wrap it around Ray. “I…I honestly don’t know.” He spoke as if he were still trying to understand the situation before his emotions quickly took over and he pulled Ray into a tight embrace. “I thought I’d lost you,” he mumbled quietly. 

“No, never,” Ray reassured and tried to think back to earlier. “Was it something you had said? Did you say anything in particular?”

“Like what?” Joel replied, his voice still muffled from being buried in Ray’s shoulder.

Ray sighed and scratched his head. “Like…like…” He struggled to think of some word of significance, but nothing came to mind.

“Your name?” The older man politely suggested as he met Ray’s eyes and it looked as if a light went off in the younger’s mind.

“Yes. Exactly. It’s like the old legend. You know it, right?”

Joel shook his head, though it seemed vaguely familiar for whatever reason. 

“It’s basically that a werewolf can change back into a human if their name is said by the one who loves them.” Once those words left Ray’s mouth, a slight blush appeared on his face and Joel understood immediately, pulling Ray even closer to him than before.

Feeling warm, Ray attempted to speak normally. “Does that mean…well, obviously. It’s just you’ve never said it to me before and-“

“Yes, Ray,” Joel cut in and turned the younger man’s face towards his own. “I love you.”

Their lips quickly met and Joel had never felt such a surge of energy rush through his body. It was like a pleasant buzz and he gripped Ray even tighter to keep the flow from stopping. However, Ray pulled away first and Joel almost pouted from the lack of touch.

“Guess that means you’re mine,” Ray whispered and then shot up, wobbling a bit before wrapping Joel’s coat around his waist. 

Joel sat in a haze before joining Ray as well, doing his best not grab the younger for another kiss. “Let’s get out of here,” Joel finally managed out and grabbed Ray’s free hand to lead him out of the forest.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Ray agreed as he let himself be led.

As the two finally reached the edge of the woods, dawn was nearly breaking and suddenly all felt right in the world. 

“You know, maybe this will be my last time as a wolf,” Ray commented as they watched the stars fade from the sky. 

Joel nodded solemnly and pulled Ray into a hug, not wanting to let go for the world. He didn’t say anything to the other but it brought peace to his mind and warmth to his heart knowing that he could always bring Ray back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to make this a full story, but I'm not sure what direction to take it in or where I would start.


End file.
